Dillon's Forgotten Friend
by RedAsARose
Summary: At a ranger reunion, Dillon is shocked to meet someone he remembers from his past.
1. Prologue

**Summary: At a ranger reunion, Dillon is shocked to meet someone he remembers from his past. I got the idea from the Mighty Morphin' episode Wannabe Ranger, which has a character named Dillon, and that's what the epilogue is taken from (if you search 'The Wannabe Ranger' on YouTube you can watch it). I'm pretty sure the timelines don't match, but just go with it for fiction's sake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or most of the dialogue in the prologue, just the idea. Please don't sue me! I'm a poor college student and all I could give you is a sock monkey named Bo! …actually, I wouldn't give you the monkey, so you'd get nothing for your troubles.**

Prologue

"Mommy? Mommy, where are you?"

Dillon wondered through the Angel Grove Park, clutching his brand new soccer ball to his chest. He was going to be in big, big trouble when his mommy found him. It wasn't totally his fault that he went wondering off though, because he didn't know that Connor and Eric were going to be there that afternoon. Besides, she was so busy with Tenaya (like usual), she probably wouldn't know he was gone until he came back.

And what kind of name was _Tenaya_ anyway?

His mommy and daddy had told him tons of times that she was special because she couldn't see like he could, and that's why she sometimes looked goofy when her eyes were open and she wasn't wearing her special glasses, but did she really have to have a goofy name, too? It sounded like the name of an evil space villain!

He had thought he would find his way back on his own when Mrs. McKnight had told her sons it was time to leave, and Dillon had reassured her that he could find the way back over the hill by himself. Little did he know, however, it was the wrong hill.

On the other side of the park, over the hill in the opposite direction, his mother had just noticed that he was gone.

"Dillon, I forgot Tennie's sweater in the car, could you just sit here for a few minutes while I…Dillon?" she sat back on her heels and looked around. "Oh that boy…Dillon!" she yelled at nothing in particular. "Get back here! You know you're not supposed to run off on your own!"

"AAAGGGHHH!"

She looked up suddenly, her heart stopping in her chest as she heard the screaming. She relaxed, however, as she saw two teenage boys run crazily down a sidewalk on the top of the hill. Normally, she would have called for help when someone was running and screaming, especially in this town, but she recognized these two as the boys who were frequently running around the park screaming. She figured they were in some weird choir and running around and screaming was an intense breathing exercise.

"Mommy, who's screaming?" Tenaya said, sounding fearful, but staring straight ahead.

"Don't worry, baby," she replied. "It's just some older boys being silly. Tenaya, I need you to sit here while I go up on that hill to see where your brother went to, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

"The hill looks down on our picnic," her mom described their surroundings to her blind daughter as she stood up. "I can still see you from up there, so don't go running off like your brother."

"I won't, mommy."

* * *

"Mommy?"

Dilllon was distracted from his search by the screaming of two old boys on top of the hill.

_There must be more people over there. _He thought to himself. _I should go over and ask if they know where my mommy and sister is._

"Mommy?"

As he was running towards the noise, he didn't find people, but instead a funny looking tin man brushing himself off.

"I'm going to need a wash and wax job," the tin man said, before turning to see Dillon running up towards him. "Hi! I'll help you find your mommy! What's your name?"

"Dillon," he replied curiously.

"I'm Alpha 5, command center prototype," the tin mad said, bowing to Dillon.

"Cool!" Dillon said in awe, deciding that this Alpha guy was pretty cool indeed.

"I bet your mommy is looking for you right now," Alpha said. "You know, the best thing to do when you're lost is to stay put. Let's wait right here until she arrives."

"Okay…" Dillon said, already getting bored with staying put and standing still. "Wanna play soccer?"

"Sock who?"

"No, silly, kick the ball with your foot, like this." Dillon placed the ball down and kicked it towards Alpha. It hit the tin man in the shin and he started hopping up and down.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha said. "I don't know about this sport stuff!"

After a few minutes, however, Alpha was getting the hang of soccer just fine, at least according to Dillon.

"Okay, here goes!" Alpha said a few minutes later. He punted the ball to Dillon, who was jumping up and down in anticipation. "I'm afraid my aim is off," he commented as the ball flew over Dillon's head, and the young boy ran to retrieve it. Dillon stopped running as an older boy, about the age of the other screaming boys, walked out of the bushes, tossing the ball up in the air.

"Looking for this?" the older boy said.

"Uh oh," Alpha said. "Busted."

Dillon took a few steps back as the older boy yelled at his new friend. It only took a moment for him to stop paying attention to the discussion. He got bored with talking very easily, and besides, his mommy had told him that he shouldn't get in the way when older people were fighting. He remembered this rule the best because he always interrupting when his mommy and daddy were fighting about Tenaya's doctor visits. Talking about Tenaya was boring, though. He wanted to talk about himself sometimes, too! After all, he had scored his first goal last week, and he had to replay it as soon as he got home because his mommy and daddy were at the doctor with his sister! It wasn't his fault she was so special that she got more attention! He loved Tennie very much, and he loved playing with her, but sometimes he wished she wasn't so much more special than him, at least according to his mommy and daddy.

He was distracted from his thoughts about his little sister, however, as the boy leaned over Alpha, and then, right before his eyes, turned into an angry monkey! The monkey grabbed his arms, but he remembered what his mommy had told him what to do if a bad person tried to take him somewhere he didn't want to go. He stomped his foot on the angry monkey's foot (good thing his legs were so strong from playing soccer so much!) and turned and ran away, vaguely hearing Alpha yell "Run, Dillon! Run!"

He ran as fast as he could, but after a few moments, he dared to turn around to see that the angry monkey was gone, and Alpha was lying on the ground, looking all shimmery.

"Oh no," he whispered to himself, and without a second thought, he sprinted back to his new friend.

* * *

_Ah yes, she's perfect! If only the others weren't around…well, I can wait…it's only a matter of time before the boy runs off to play with the other children…ah yes, there he goes. Now, come on mother, notice that he's gone…that's it…now walk away to find the naughty boy…_

_Perfect…_

_Now, to bring the girl in…and after her, the boy. They'll be perfect specimens for the test subjects of the beginning of Venjix's army! I just need to get them apart so it's easier to hold onto them and transport them…stupid squirmy children…doesn't help they're practically inseparable anyway._

_Quietly, quietly…hmm, the girl cannot see. Well, minor setback, we can change that. Ah here we go…_

_No! Stop screaming! Drats! I should have covered her mouth first! Okay, now transport, quickly!_

_Well, welcome to the beginning of a new era, Tenaya…and such a perfect robot name, too…_

_Hahaha…and now, for the one they call Dillon…_

* * *

"Alpha, you're getting better!" Dillon exclaimed as the now shimmery Alpha sat up.

"I don't think so, Dillon," Alpha said weakly, falling onto his back once more. "Ugh. Ten minutes until self destruct…"

Dillon didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound good. This would be a good time for his mommy to find him, so she could make Alpha all better like she always seemed to be able to do with him or Tenaya.

Almost ten minutes later, Alpha had started counting backwards from fifteen.

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…" Dillon looked up as he saw a flash of different colors to his right. It turned out that he was getting much better help than his mommy-the Power Rangers were here! He knew that they could save Alpha!

"The power rangers!" Dillon exclaimed, as Alpha continued with his counting. "Can you save my friend?"

"Billy!" the yellow ranger said suddenly, and she gave him instructions to save Alpha. The blue ranger bent down and pushed some buttons by Alpha's lightning.

"Five, four, three…all systems go!"

Dillon stood to help his friend stand up.

"Yes!"

* * *

_Yes! There's the boy! I don't want a repeat of the squirming girl…I should make myself trustworthy-looking to the boy…perhaps like a tin robot?_

_Wait, what's that?_

_Oh never mind, it's just the mother, still looking for the boy._

_Wait…the mother…ah, perfect…just a simple change of appearance, and…okay little boy, come to mommy…_

"Dillon!"

"Mommy!" Dillon exclaimed, returning the tight embrace of the woman.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she leaned back from him, not letting go of him, and looked up at the rangers. "Thank you for finding my little boy!"

"Thank Alpha," the red one said, before they all disappeared in beams of light.

"Bye rangers!" Dillon called to the sky, waving with one hand as his mother kept a firm grip on him, even firmer than usual, probably because he had run off when he shouldn't have. "Bye Alpha! I'll never forget you!"

_Hahaha, famous last words, little boy…_

* * *

As Dillon's real mom came over another hill, she thought she saw a flash of lights in front of her, but she shook her head. "You're just seeing things," she muttered to herself. "Oh Dillon, don't you know what you're doing to me? Dillon!" she called out again. "Where did you go?"

"Mommy?" came a small voice from down the path.

"Dillon!" she called out again, rushing towards her son's voice. "I'm here!"

"But…mommy…" he said, sounding confused.

She rushed around a curve of the path and stopped suddenly. Standing in front of her, and holding her son firmly, was someone who looked exactly like her.

"Mommy?" Dillon whimpered fearfully, looking into the face of the woman holding him. The eyes of the woman suddenly hardened, and glowed. "You're not my mommy!"

"Dillon," his real mother said, with an equal amount of fear. "No! Dillon!"

And then, in a blink of her eye, before she could get closer, the look alike woman had disappeared into a ball of lights with her son.

"DILLON!"


	2. Chapter 1

"DILLON!"

Dillon groaned as he dropped his hands from the bottom of his car onto his chest, still clutching a wrench. Now that he thought about it, hiding in the garage probably wasn't the best idea.

"Dillon! Let's go!"

"Go away," Dillon muttered to himself. "Go, go, go. Leave me alo-_hey_!" He protested as two hands grabbed his ankles and tugged him out from under his car.

"There you are! Come on, it's time to go!"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Dillon grumbled. "You were a mortal enemy of the power rangers, I don't get why you're so excited to meet them."

"_You _were an enemy of the power rangers for a while there too, buddy."

"Yeah, for a whole two minutes."

"Come on, big brother, we're leaving! Now!"

"Tenaya!" came a voice from up the stairs. "Did you find him?"

"He was under the car," Tenaya said, still just as cheerful. She suddenly leaned over Dillon and stage whispered, "Stupid place to hide if you ask me."

"I didn't," Dillon muttered, ignoring her outstretched hand and pushing himself to his feet.

"Come on, the guys already left with Kay!" Summer said, referring to Dr. K with the nickname they had given her, deciding that 'Dr. K' was much too formal for their teenage genius.

"You know," Dillon said thoughtfully. "I don't think I like reunions. Maybe I'll just stay here."

"Come _on_!" Summer said, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. "It's not like a high school reunion that will only bring up bad memories! It's a ranger reunion!"

"Besides," Tenaya spoke up, as she and Summer ganged up on the former Ranger Black. "You don't have any memories!"

"Are you going to play the amnesia thing again?" Dillon asked.

"Only if the I'm-an-enemy-of-the-power-rangers thing comes up. Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot my camera!" she turned and hurried up the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

Dillon cocked his head and looked pointedly at Summer. "Camera?"

"Aw, come on," Summer said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he pointedly stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Let her have her fun."

"Doesn't mean _I_ have to have fun," he muttered grimly, looking down at his girlfriend. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and his arms snaked around her waist. "You know, we could have our own fun…"

"Ha no," Summer said, trying to pull away, but he already had too strong of a grip on her as he pulled her even closer to him. "Dillon," she murmured into his ear as his head descended. "We're leaving soon…ish…"

"She's taking too long," he muttered into her neck. "I'm bored."

"You bore too easily."

"I found it!" came Tenaya's sudden exclamation from a top the stairs. Dillon grunted in annoyance as Summer finally managed to pull away. "Let's go, lovebirds!" Tenaya sang as Dillon shut the car door for a grinning Summer.

"I will not hesitate to hurt you," Dillon growled at his sister.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

Summer relaxed in the backseat as the siblings continued with their friendly banter of each other.


End file.
